Get Him
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Ch 8, the final chapter is up! "Liv you could never lose me. That's impossible - because almost from day one, I already lost myself to you..." A whole lot of fluff and smut. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Get Him

Chapter 1

_**A/N: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine, they are Dick Wolf's and Wolf Films.**_

_**As much as I love Elliot and Olivia together, I've realized all the stories I've read (and yes including my own) have Elliot going after her after an epiphany that he has after Kathy has either left him, divorced him or died. I just did a Season 7 marathon and rediscovered the character of Millie Vizcarrondo, a CSU tech (played by that girl from Harold and Kumar, Paula Garces) that Elliot worked with in the episode, Name. I saw chemistry between them and I thought we never saw Elliot with an actual rebound, not unless you count Dani Beck (ick!) and I thought it would be interesting to see how a certain partner would react if Elliot rebounded with Millie and Olivia found out about it. I want to see Olivia fight for Elliot. I don't want her to just pine for him this time and for him to realize he's an idiot for not wanting her. I want her to fight for him. **_

_**So enough rambling. This is what I have so far. Let me know what you guys think. **_

They had ran into each other in the neighborhood pub. It was purely coincidence but it was a coincidence he welcomed, he suddenly realized.

Since Kathy left him, he had been lonely. Olivia was there of course, she was his partner after all but he wanted something more. Someone who could make him less lonely. After being partnered with Olivia for more than 7 years, he knew she was gorgeous. He'd seen many men be her lapdog but never get anywhere with her.

And with all the time they spend together, sometimes playing a couple in their undercover duties, of course there were times he wanted to stop being just her friend, stop being just her partner. There were times he wanted to just be with her and see what could be between them. He knew she must think the same things about him sometimes.

But of course, he was married…is married. He'd gotten the divorce papers but he hadn't signed them. So technically he was still married. But she knew the situation so if she felt anything for him, anything other than usual surge of lust that partners of the opposite sex usually feel once in a while, well then she should have said something by now. Olivia was by no means a shy type. But she'd always played the friend. So maybe that's all she felt for him. There are times he would see her looking at him and he thought there was something more there. But he couldn't know for sure and so long as he's married, he's not putting that in jeopardy. This time she had to go first. If she wanted him, then she's going to have to go and get him.

He sighed inwardly then came to a decision. He'd forget Olivia for now. If he went for her, things can get complicated, too complicated and right now he's had enough of complicated. Besides, he was in the company of a very beautiful woman right now and he'd be crazy to be thinking of someone else while she was with him.

Millie Vizcarrondo was ten years younger than him. And she had an earnestness and passion about her work that he liked. She was smart and gorgeous. He was surprised that she had agreed to go with him to his apartment after they had bumped into each other in his favorite neighborhood bar.

The moment they had gotten to his apartment, Millie had turned to him and kissed him. He didn't hesitate and kissed her back hotly.

They didn't even make it to his bedroom. Elliot lifted her up onto his dining table and unbuttoned her blouse and pushed her skirt up. "Do you know I've wanted to do this since the first time I went to your apartment to get that file?" Elliot told her, panting.

"Shut up, Elliot. Just fuck me." Millie breathed.

Elliot snickered as he put down his hand between her legs and felt her soaking panties. Then growling in anticipation, Elliot ripped her panties and thrust two fingers in between her legs. Millie gasped and then writhed in pleasure. "So fucking wet, Millie. And I'm going to make you even wetter." He told her.

He gently pushed her to make her lay down on the dining room table and hiked her skirt up even more. When the skirt was hiked around her waist, Elliot spread her legs wide and exposed her completely shaved pussy. Her clit was a distended nub as he rubbed it making her squirm in pleasure. "You like that don't you, Millie?"

Her response was to groan. Then in a voice harsh with lust she told him, "Eat me, Elliot."

Elliot chuckled at her eagerness but did not prolong her agony. Bending down, he continued to slide one finger in and out her wet passageway while he licked her slit slowly from bottom to top. Millie was moaning in ecstasy and took hold of the back of Elliot's head making him push his tongue up her pussy.

She allowed him to eat her for a few more minutes, then she grabbed his head and pulled him up and told him straight to his face, "Fuck me, Elliot. I want your cock inside my pussy right now."

Elliot smile at her demands. He loved it when a woman took control. With Kathy, it was always about her. And she never liked it when he went down on her.

Elliot attached his belt then his quickly pulled down his pants and boxer briefs.

"Do you have condoms?" Millie asked.

Elliot who had been married since after high school suddenly stopped. He had been out of the dating game for so long that truth be told, he didn't have any.

He was about to tell her no, but Millie solved the problem for both of them by saying, "Never mind. I do. My bag, inside pocket."

Elliot practically pounced on her bag as he grabbed the condom.

He went back to Millie and spread her legs again. Then he licked her pussy one more time and then stood up once again. He ripped open the condom pack and rolled it onto his dick. Millie looked at his rigid cock and smiled, "You're so big and hard." She put her hand around it feeling his girth. She then looked at his blue eyes, "Put it inside me now."

Elliot obliged and as he took a step towards her to enter her, he didn't realize that he had stepped accidentally on his cell phone and it dialed the last number on its memory.

It was nearly 11 pm and Olivia Benson was home alone, watching the local news. Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ring. Looking at caller ID, she saw that it was Elliot. Sighing, hoping that they didn't catch a case, Olivia answered, "Hey, what's up?"

But instead of hearing his voice, all she heard was some sort of noises in the background.

"Elliot? Hello, are you there?"

Still nothing just noises in the background. She decided to listen carefully, just in case Elliot was in trouble. With their job, you never know.

Putting the tv on mute, she put her Iphone on top volume and put it on speaker.

Her eyes grew wide all of a sudden as she started to realize what she was hearing. "Oh my God, Elliot! Yes, yes! That's it harder!" That was definitely a female voice. It had a slight accent to it so she knew it wasn't Kathy.

She knew she should hang up but she couldn't help herself.

"You like that, huh?" Elliot remarked. "You like my big cock inside you?"

"Oh yes! Don't stop! I'm close. Fuck me, Elliot."

This time Elliot didn't say anything, but the girl, whoever she was kept on moaning and saying, "Oh my God, Elliot! You're so big and hard. Yeah. Just like that. So close."

There was a bit of silence then suddenly, she heard Elliot say loudly, "Fuck, I'm coming." And the girl's voice mingled with his. ""Oh yeah, me too! Oh my God, Elliot! Oh my God…sooooooo good!"

Finally Olivia couldn't take it anymore and she ended the call. Suddenly she realized she was shaking and she was crying. Who the hell was that?

Elliot was fucking someone right now and from what she heard whoever she was, was thoroughly enjoying being ravaged by him…by his big and hard cock.

A part of her wanted to march over to his apartment and see who it was. But then she steeled herself. No. She had no right to do that. Who was she anyways? Just his partner and friend. "But I want to be more than that." The thought suddenly popped into her head.

"Well, Liv, if you keep playing the friend card, he'll never see you any other way." She told herself.

Still shaking a bit, she went to her cupboards and extracted a bottle of Grey Goose vodka. She got a shot glass poured herself a shot and downed it. She wiped her mouth and then poured another one and downed that too.

After the second shot, she felt a little calmer and she thought more clearly. Kathy left him. She had already given him the divorce papers. He told her that himself just recently. So he hadn't signed them yet, but it was just a matter of time. She loved him. And despite what she just heard, she suspected he had feelings for her too. There were times that the way he looked at her – well, those were the times she would curse the fact that he was married. But all is fair in love and war and now that his marriage was all but over, he was fair game. Smiling to herself, she poured herself one last shot and drank it coming to a decision. "Liv," she told herself, "you want him then go and get him."

In the meantime, back at Elliot's, Millie had finished dressing up. She looked at her panty that Elliot had ripped and said, "You owe me a new pair."

Elliot chuckled. "No problem."

Millie smiled as she put her shoes on. "I'll hold you to that."

"Not a problem."

"Good night, Elliot. You were fantastic by the way."

"So were you. Till next time?"

"Maybe." Millie smirked. "Buy me that panty and maybe I'll model it for you and more…" Her voice trailed off suggestively.

"You're on." Elliot agreed, smiling mischievously.

"Good night, Elliot. See you when I see you."

"See you when I see you."

Then with one last wave and one last lingering gaze at Elliot's still naked form standing there, Millie left.

_**Up next, Elliot gets a lesson in dating in the present and Olivia plots her moves to get her man. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine, they are Dick Wolf's and Wolf Films.**_

The next few days were really awkward for Olivia. She didn't want to ask why he had called her during that night - she didn't want to think he had called her deliberately and she was sure he didn't. But of course unless she asked him point blank, she couldn't be certain.

She noticed that Elliot seemed a bit happier nowadays. He had not talked about why he seemed more cheerful and she was almost afraid to ask. She was definitely curious about who the girl was, but of course without bringing up what she heard that night it was impossible to ask. He'd want to know how she knew what she knew. And that would have been beyond embarrassing.

One night later that week while both of them were working on their DD5s, Olivia looked across at him from her desk and she could hear in her head what that girl had said. Elliot was big and hard and she was making her come hard. She could still hear the girl's groans and Elliot shouting how he was coming. She knew right then and there she needed to make her move.

But how? She supposed she could ask Casey for help but she was beyond mortified to be such a cliché. She can't believe she was falling for her partner. Again she heard Elliot shouting as he peaked in her head and she blushed. She didn't realize that she had been staring at Elliot for so long that he saw her when he looked up from the papers he was finishing. A puzzled smile on his face, he asked, "Hey, Liv. You okay? You looked a little flushed."

At his words, Olivia snapped out of her reverie and blushed even more deeply realizing that Elliot had caught her. She tried to laugh it off. "Yeah, sorry, it's nothing."

"You sure?" Elliot asked her.

"Yeah, El. It's nothing."

"Okay." Elliot went back to finishing his DD5s and they lapsed into companionable silence again.

Inwardly Olivia groaned. "Nice going, Benson." She thought. You're never going to get him if this is the way you handle it." She knew she had to do something. After more than 20 years of dating, Olivia had learned it was easier to manipulate a man when you gave them some competition. She had to give Elliot competition for her attention even if it meant inventing that competition. Additionally, she also knew that if you gave a man a preview of what he could look forward to but without giving too much away, he'd be much more keen in wanting to see more.

With that in mind, she took a deep breath and with what she hoped was a shy smile, said, "Elliot?"

"Hmmm…?" Elliot murmured in response, still fully concentrated in his work.

"Hey, El? I was wondering if you could do me a really big favor?"

Her tone had a flirtatious note to it that Elliot caught finally causing him to look up and give her his full attention. He saw Olivia looking at him with her brown eyes, an expectant glint in her gaze.

Elliot smiled back at her and replied, "Sure, Liv. No problem. What is it?"

Olivia feigned a shy look, looking down before looking up again at Elliot. "It's kind of embarrassing, but I figure I have nothing to lose. After all you are the most normal male relationship I have, so I thought I'd ask you."

Elliot gave her a puzzled look but nevertheless he still smiled and asked, "Sure. What is it?"

Olivia leaned forward then and lowered her voice so that the couple other people who were still there wouldn't overhear her. "Well, it's just that I've been seeing this guy and I really like him."

Elliot's eyebrows drew forward in a what he'd like to think of as an inquiring look. "Really? You haven't mentioned him before. How's it going?"

"I haven't mentioned it before because he doesn't exist." She thought. Of course she didn't say that out loud and instead replied, "Yeah, well it's pretty new. He's a doctor. His name is Chris and I really like him." Olivia had a dreamy look as she talked about him.

"I see." Elliot replied, his tone not enthusiastic at all. "Well, that's fantastic, Liv. But I don't see how I come in."

"Well, like I said you're the only normal male relationship I have -"

"Normal, Liv?" Elliot interrupted. "I think that's a stretch."

Olivia chuckled. "Granted, it's a stretch but you're the closest thing I have to it."

"Okay, that I concede. So how I can help you with Dr. Chris?"

"Well he and I are going on our fifth date and I think I'm ready to….well…you know and I kind of wanted to get a special outfit for the occasion. So I was wondering if you could come with me and shop for the perfect outfit for a couple of hours?" Olivia finished her request in a rush.

She was pleased to see Elliot looking very annoyed indeed but then she quickly saw him rearrange his expression. "Come on, Liv. I don't see how I can help you choose a dress for your all important date. I'm really bad at that kind of stuff."

"Dress?" Olivia laughed softly. "I don't need your help with a dress."

Elliot looked even more puzzled then. "So, if not a dress what do you need my help with?"

A naughty look and mischievous smile on her face, she answered, "Lingerie, El. Chris and you are about the same age. And like I said you're the closest normal red blooded American male to me, and I figure you know what guys like you like, so would you help me choose? Please?"

At first Elliot could not believe that he heard right so he repeated what she said. "You want me to go lingerie shopping with you?" The disbelief he felt was clear in his voice.

Olivia was doing mental gymnastics but she kept her voice calm, her smile coy. "Yup. Exactly. Can you? Please, El. I'll owe you one."

She'll owe him one? Is she for real? She's asking him to go lingerie shopping with her and she was gonna owe him one? Trying not to smile too widely, Elliot replied with a mock sigh, "Well if I must."

"Yes!" Olivia shouted in her head. "Thanks Elliot. Is day after tomorrow okay? We can hit Victoria's secret and maybe even Sak's and Bloomingdale's."

"Sure, Liv." Elliot replied, smiling.

"Great, phew! Thanks." Olivia remarked.

"No problem."

At that, they fell silent again going back to their DD5s. Olivia was smiling to herself. She knew she had intrigued him. She knew he was thinking, what the hell just happened? Well, let him think what he wanted.

On his side, Elliot was indeed thinking what the hell. He can't help but wonder if she'd model the items for him. His cock twitched a little in his pants then as he thought of Olivia in nothing but a silk teddy and sexy boy shorts. Or something even racier than that. He stole a quick glance at her before he quickly averted his gaze.

Before he could further his fantasies though he suddenly heard his cell phone beep. It was a picture message from Millie. Elliot almost gasped out loud as he saw what she sent. It was a picture of her pussy with legs wide open and one of her fingers sticking inside her pussy. The picture had a message attached to it.

"Wanna play?"

Elliot swallowed hard as his cock definitely got a semi hard on then. Glancing at Olivia and hoping she didn't see his sudden discomfiture, he quickly typed out a reply, "Always."

Millie's reply came quickly. "That's what I like to hear. Come over to my place now. I'm so horny and wet. I want your cock inside me now."

"Give me 20 minutes."

"20 minutes, Elliot. Hurry. "

"Okay."

Elliot quickly finished his last DD5 and then hoping that nothing showed on his face, he told Olivia, "Hey, Liv. Will you be okay here? I gotta go."

Olivia smiled at him and replied, "I'm good El. Good night. Don't forget, we're going shopping okay?"

"Sure, Liv. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Then without another word, he left. As he rushed out, Olivia momentarily wondered who texted him that he was suddenly in a hurry to leave. Her stomach dropped as she thought that it might be the girl. "Calm down, Liv. He's single right now. He has the right to see whoever he wants. You'll have your turn with him. Just be patient."

Sighing, she went back to her DD5s determined to put Elliot and the mystery girl out of her mind for the night.

Elliot jumped a cab and was at Millie's in ten minutes. For a moment he felt really guilty. Just minutes earlier he had been fantasizing about Olivia and all it took was one picture from Milie and he forgot about her. How could he? But then he rationalized to himself, "Give yourself a break. You've been with the same girl since high school, it's time you spread your wings a little."

Feeling less guilty after that, he pressed the button to Millie's apartment. She buzzed him in and he made his way to her 3rd floor apartment. As he knocked, he heard Millie's voice. "The door's open, Elliot."

Elliot opened the door and finding Millie nowhere in her living room area, he called out, "Hey Millie!"

"I'm in the bedroom, Elliot."

He quickly walked to the bedroom and he found Millie sitting on her bed, dark hair falling down on her shoulders, completely naked.

"My God!" Elliot exclaimed, "You're gorgeous."

Millie smiled in a naughty fashion and pulled him. Then without saying a word, she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxer briefs. Elliot's cock literally sprung out of his boxer shorts, hard, rigid and purple red. Millie went to a kneeling position as her hand encircled his large cock and then lowered her head. She opened her mouth and took his cock as far as it would go inside her mouth.

Elliot groaned in pleasure. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor then for a moment stopped what she was doing. He then lay down on her bed. Once he was comfortable, he told Millie, "Suck me."

Millie, smiled again, obeyed. Elliot grabbed her hair as she went up and down on his cock. She massaged his balls too causing him to buck in pleasure.

"Oh Jesus, Millie. Your mouth is as hot as your pussy. Come on suck me hard, baby. Lick me."

Millie was making humming sounds as she obeyed Elliot's orders. The vibrations caused by her humming felt so good on his cock that he almost came right then and there.

But he controlled himself. He wanted to fuck her.

Millie seemed to read his mind because she suddenly stopped blowing him and reached for her bedside drawer. She extracted a condom, ripped it open and put it on Elliot. Then putting her legs on either side of him, she grabbed his cock again and then slowly lowered herself on him. At first she just let his cock's head slide up and down her slit. When they both couldn't take it anymore, Millie all of a sudden, impaled herself on his cock.

"Fuck!" Elliot moaned. "You're so wet again."

"You make me wet Elliot. I've been wet all day, thinking of how much I wanted your cock inside me Elliot."

Elliot sat up and kissed her hotly while his hands went to work on her breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples. Then he broke their kiss and pushing her back a little, he sucked on her nipples making her moan in pleasure. All the while Millie was on top of him. She let him take charge for a while but then she took over again. She pushed Elliot down on her bed and started riding him. Her hips were thrusting and pussy grinding on his cock. The girth of him making her feel every stroke she made bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Elliot. I'm close! I'm gonna cum. Shit, your cock feels so fucking good."

"Oh I'm in heaven. Your pussy is so wet, Millie." He put down his hand below her lower abdomen and found her distended clit. As she rode him and as he met every thrust, he rubbed her clit with his finger.

"Oh God, Elliot, I'm gonna cum."

Then suddenly Millie swore to the high heavens and her orgasm overtook her in big waves. "Shit Elliot! Oh my God!"

She continued to ride him even as her orgasm subsided. Then Elliot flipped them over and pounded her pussy, faster and faster. "You like that Millie?" You like my big cock pounding you?" Elliot asked. His voice was almost violent with lust.

"Oh yes, Elliot. Madre de dios! Fuck me. I want you to come inside me."

Elliot lifted one of her legs and put it on her his shoulder. The new position made him go deeper and it made her tighter offering his cock more friction. "Oh shit, Millie. I'm close. I'm gonna cum. Shit!"

He continued to thrust and pump and shouted, "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! Fuck!"

As his orgasm built up and then waned, Elliot collapsed in Millie's arms, sweating and tired but fully sated.

Millie smiled at him and then slowly rolled off him. Without a word, she got up from bed and went to the bathroom. When she emerged, she had washed up and put on a robe.

Elliot sat up and removed the condom that was full of cum and threw it inside her trash bin. "Can I use your bathroom?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." Millie told him.

Elliot washed up and when he emerged, he started getting dressed.

"Well…." Millie remarked.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight." Elliot told her.

Millie laughed. "Me too, Elliot. Glad to know you're not a one hit wonder."

Elliot chuckled. "Thanks, I think."

"Till next time." Millie replied.

"Maybe we can go out on a date next time?" Elliot asked.

Millie laughed again. "What for Elliot?"

"Well…" Elliot's voice trailed off.

"Elliot, I know you haven't dated for long years, but let me tell you something. Nowadays it's perfectly okay to have what we call fuck buddies."

"But, I don't want you to feel disrespected." Elliot's voice held a worried note.

"Elliot no need to worry. I don't. Okay?"

"Okay." Elliot reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Now, we have work tomorrow. Good night."

Clearly Millie wanted him out. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, he simply replied, "Good night, Millie. Till next time."

And with that, he walked out of her apartment and went home.

_**Up next a shopping trip with Olivia and another rendezvous with Millie where Millie says something to make Elliot think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A/N: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. They are Dick Wolf's and Wolf Films'.**_

_**So okay, I know I said the shopping trip was next. But I couldn't let Olivia do this without a friend to support her. Please review! **_

"So, Liv, how have you been?" Casey Novak asked.

They were at Bar 89 in Soho drinking their famous mojitos. On impulse, Olivia had called Casey because she finally had to confide in someone. Yes she was a bit mortified at the fact that she had done the cliché thing by falling for her partner. But it is what it is. And mortified or not, she could not keep it all to herself any longer. She had to share it with a friend.

Olivia took a sip for her mojito before replying, "Good. But Casey, I have something to tell you. I really need your help, suggestions, whatever. Your honest thoughts as well."

Under Casey's earnest stare, Olivia blushed. Then Casey laughed and sipped her mojito before saying, "I bet I can guess, Liv."

"Really?"

"Sure. Judging by what you said, my guess is that you're in love."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "How did…"

She didn't get to finish because Casey interrupted. "Wait let me finish, you're in love and the guy you're in love with Elliot."

"How the hell did you know that, Casey?" Olivia didn't other denying the fact. Casey in her capacity as one of the best ADAs would know if she lied. "Did Munch and Fin say something? Not that they know anything, but you know those two."

Casey laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Liv, how did I know? You seriously have no idea."

"No." Olivia said definitively. "How did you know?"

"Liv, I've known it from the first day I worked with you guys. And newsflash, you're not the only one who's smitten. He is too!"

"Come on Casey, now you're stretching it."

"You don't see what I see. I see two people too stubborn to admit that they want more. The way you have each other's back and the way you support him and vice versa – seriously, do I have to list why I know what I know?"

It was Olivia who laughed then. "Well you're right in my case, but Elliot? I doubt it. And what you just described there counselor is called friendship."

"I am serious, Liv. Your partner has the hots for you. And evidently you have the hots for him, too. And isn't he getting divorced? So why not take the opportunity? Come on, girl!"

Olivia smiled mysteriously at her words. "Actually, that's why I asked you for drinks."

Casey looked puzzled now and asked, "What do you mean?"

Olivia went on to tell her about the shopping trip she had planned with Elliot the next day and the made up guy she was dating. By the time she was finished telling Casey her plan, Casey was laughing hard. "Oh my God, Liv, you must have given him such a hard on. You know how guys are?"

"I hope so." Olivia replied, mischievously.

"You're bad!" Casey exclaimed. "But I love it!"

"Right." Then suddenly Olivia sobered. "But you know something uh for a lack of a better term – strange happened about a week ago and it was what made me realize that if I wanted him, I had to do something about it."

"What happened? Why strange? Tell me!" Casey leaned forward eagerly.

Olivia proceeded to tell her about the call that she got. Casey's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

"Right?"

"Do you think he called you deliberately?" Casey asked, taking another sip of her mojito.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think so, Case. I mean he was normal the next day. I think if he did that deliberately he would have been acting weird the next day. He'd expect some reaction from me, you know?"

"True…" Casey agreed. "But oh my gosh, do you think the girl called you?"

"Why would she do that? Number 1 I don't know who she is. Elliot never called out her name. Number 2, why would she do that even if she did know who I was. If she wanted to make a woman jealous and it should be Kathy she called and not me."

"But doesn't everyone know that he's getting divorced? So I'm sure this girl knows that, so there's no reason to call Kathy. But she has reason to call the woman who'd be the most threat. And that would be you."

Olivia looked at Casey as she finished her mojito off. Casey had her "I'm thinking" look on and had such a serious expression that Olivia started laughing.

"What?" Casey asked. "Come on, Liv. You know what I'm saying is plausible."

"It's plausible if El and I are a couple. But we're not! We're just partners and friends."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Olivia Benson, remember what I told you earlier? Remember how I knew that you both had the hots for each other? Did either of you ever tell me that well at least before you tonight?"

"No."

"And yet, I knew! Liv if I can see it, everyone else can see it too!"

Olivia laughed again. "Casey, you're crazy!"

"No I'm not. It's as plain as day. You guys are so into each other."

Still chuckling, Liv answered, "Casey. Come on."

"You want me to prove it? I bet you if I call Munch or Fin right now and asked them if they thought that you and Elliot want each other, I bet you they'd agree. Say yes and I'll call."

Casey started to take the phone out of her bag and started to go through her phone book. Olivia stopped her then. "Okay, Casey. Enough, you've made yourpoint."

Casey glanced at her for one moment then conceded. "Okay, seriously, Liv. You can't see what I see."

Olivia was silent for a bit then in a sober tone she asked, "Is it really that obvious?" She blushed red at the thought. "Oh my God. I didn't know. I never thought that people saw us and saw that."

"Hate to break it to you girl, everyone knows except the two of you. Or maybe you did but you two were just too scared and stubborn to admit it."

"I guess."

"So my point is, since we all know it, I'm sure this girl knows it too that is if she knows you too." Casey conclude.

"I heard her voice Casey. I didn't recognize it. I'm sure she doesn't know me. She may know of me – that is Elliot tells her about work. But other than that, I don't think I know her."

"Hmmm….any distinguishing tones in her voice?"

Olivia chuckled again. "So you're playing detective now, counselor?"

"Come on, Liv. Aren't you curious to know who she is?"

"Well…" Suddenly she smiled wickedly, "Well actually, I'm more interested to know if what she was shouting is true."

"What was she saying?" Casey asked, catching Olivia's meaning immediately.

"She said that Elliot was big and hard and good."

Casey's eyes grew big and she actually blushed a little. "Oh thanks, Liv. Now I'll have that image in my head the next time I see Elliot."

"I know, I keep hearing her say it over and over in my head. Especially when Elliot is next to me. It sucks but it also makes me well…excited."

Casey laughed. "Go for it, Liv. Go get him."

"I intend to." Olivia said. "So any tips for tomorrow's shopping expedition?"

"Well first of all you gotta make him feel that this guy you're "seeing" is like Superman. You need to make sure he feels how much you want to sleep with Dr. Chris and how much you want to be sexy for him. Keep him on his toes and make sure you give him a glimpse of what you're offering. And if you do that, he'll be so hot and bothered. He'll be your lapdog for sure."

"What if I get him so horny that I drive him into the arms of that girl when we're done?"

"Well, keep him with you for as long as you can. Offer to buy him drinks after shopping. Tell him it's your way of saying thank you. And if he still runs to her in order to let off steam, well, let me tell you, I'm pretty sure he'll have a hard time concentrating on her. If he does end up in her arms, if you play your cards right, it will still be you he'll be seeing. I'm not going to lie, Liv. He's a stubborn guy and this will be a marathon not a sprint. But I know you're gonna get him. I have utmost faith in you."

Olivia smiled widely. "Thanks, Casey. Anyway, enough about him. I don't want to jinx it."

"You won't."

"So in the meantime, another round of Mojitos?"

"Are you paying?"

"Sure!"

As they waited for their drinks, Olivia turned to Casey one more time. "Casey, I'm scared. I've never felt like this for anyone."

For a moment, Casey felt afraid for her too. She knew how hardheaded Elliot can be. But then she smiled, "I know, Liv. But don't worry – Elliot's a smart guy. He'll figure it out."

Their drinks arrived then and the two toasted to Olivia's success. Under the table though, Casey crossed her fingers for her, just in case.

_**UP NEXT: We finally have the shopping trip. What happens? Does Elliot end up in Olivia's arms or Millie's? **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**A/N: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are Dick Wolf's and Wolf Films.**_

_**Okay guys, here is the next installment. I had fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it too! Please review.**_

12:45 am

"Fuck! Holy shit….I'm coming!" Elliot Stabler shouted. He kept thrusting and pumping while holding both her legs as he spilled his seed inside her. "Oh Liv! So good. Ahhhh…."

His orgasm finally subsided and then panting he collapsed on top her.

"Wow." Elliot replied. "That was awesome." He smiled that smile one had when one is sated.

She smiled back. "Yeah, but just one question, Elliot."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call me, Liv?"

Earlier, 7 pm

Elliot and Olivia exited the 16th precinct into the cold Manhattan weather. "Are you ready for this, El?" Olivia asked him with a mischievous smile.

Elliot smirked and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Olivia laughed. "Come on I promise to make it as painless as possible." She told him but in her head she silently told him, "No, I'm not. I'm going it to make you all hot and bothered as I possibly can." Elliot had no idea what he was about to be in for.

Did she say painless? He was already getting a little bit excited and they had just exited the precinct. Elliot swallowed hard. Just the thought of Olivia browsing through lots and lots of sexy lingerie and having her asked what he thought was already a bit painful in itself. I mean how the hell was he going to look at her the next day. Well he'd figure it out then. He'd deal with it. She was the only thing he got going for him right now and he wasn't going to mess it up by backing out of a stupid shopping trip. "Okay," Elliot replied, "Let's do this. Where are we going anyway? Victoria's Secret."

Olivia scoffed. "Nah…I thought about it and for the date I have with Chris I want something special. VS seems totally pedestrian for what I want."

"What do you want anyways?" Elliot asked.

"I want for him to stop in his tracks with his jaw hanging open. Plus he told me he had a special night planned so I want this to be just as special." Olivia pretended to think about this in a dreamy fashion and she almost laughed out loud again when Elliot's expression darkened and his jaw tightened. He definitely did not look happy.

Elliot cleared his throat, clearly trying to inject some enthusiasm for her. "Wow, Liv. You must really like him."

"I do, El." Olivia dropped her tone lower. The effect was it made whoever was listening to her think that she was really getting serious about Chris.

When Elliot heard her answer she could swear she heard a sigh come from him. "Come on, El, don't be defeated at once." She thought. She wanted to push it a little further but then she knew how vulnerable Elliot was right now because of everything happening with Kathy so she decided to put a pause to it for the moment. At least until they get to Barney's that is.

"Anyway," Olivia spoke, "Let's catch a cab. I don't really want to freeze my ass off before we even begin. I'm sure you don't want that either."

Is she kidding? The weather may be cold but he was not. Not only was the thought of the lingerie shopping getting him all hot, the fact that Liv seemed to have already fallen hard for this Chris in such a short amount time was getting him hot under the collar as well. The first bit he could explain but the second part…not so much. Well at least not in a way he cared to admit yet. He swallowed hard again and then asked one more time, "So where are we going?"

"Barneys."

"Barneys? Like the Barney's in Madison Avenue. The really expensive store?" Elliot looked incredulous and his stomach sank. She must really really like this guy.

"Yup, that Barneys." Olivia confirmed.

With a heavy heart her realized he knew that this day would come. He knew one day, someone was finally going to sweep her off her feet. But he wished that it wouldn't be for a long time yet. As selfish as it sounded, he kind liked being the man in her life. But of course he couldn't expect that. Whether he was married or not, he shouldn't expect that to be the case forever. A voice in his head suddenly spoke up, "Look at her Elliot. Kathy is gone. You two know the best and worst of each other and you're still friends. If you like being the only guy in her life, they why don't you do something about it?" Mentally, Elliot shook his head vigorously. But then the little voice continued. "You're scared to aren't you? You're scared because you know if she turns you down, you would not know what to do. You're scared to hurt her and lose her. But better to do something and lose her than do nothing and lose her."

This time, Elliot really physically shook his head. And determinedly he shut the voice down for now. Thankfully he saw an empty cab then and hailed it. He and Olivia piled into the cab.

"Barneys please. 64th and Madison I think?" Olivia told the driver.

The driver nodded and amazingly they were there in no time. They got out of the cab and Olivia headed to the 6th floor lingerie section.

Elliot a little uncomfortable in such a posh store and Olivia noticed. Normally she'd tell him to relax, but this time she didn't. A little uncomfortable was good in this situation. Especially in what she's about to show him.

Just then, Olivia's cell phone beeped. She took it out of her pocket and checked it. It was a text message from Casey. Go get him girl! Are you in Barneys yet?

Olivia quickly texted back, smiling. Yup. Will let you in all the details later.

With that she put the phone back in her pocket.

When they got to the lingerie section, Elliot looked even more uncomfortable. Olivia started browsing through their selection. A sales person a respectful distance from them, ready to be called when she was needed.

Olivia pounced on a silk black cami with a deep vee neckline as well as a red and black corset. "Hey El, what do you think?" She showed him both of her loot putting it against her for him to see.

Elliot turned a bit red but then replied, "H-Hot." There was a stammer there and Olivia snickered.

"Good, that was what I was striving for." Olivia replied.

She motioned to the sales person waiting on the sidelines. When she got there, Olivia spoke up. "Hi there, I'm a 36D and I was wondering if you could get me sizes to fit so I can try them on?"

From the corner of her eye, she could see that Elliot was still flushed and inwardly she gave herself a mental pat in the back. "Score!" She thought.

The sales person replied, "Sure, it'll just a minute or two."

"Great, we'll just be here. I'll keep browsing."

"Come on El, let's find some more." Olivia said. When he didn't seem capable of moving, Olivia took his hand and tugged.

To his horror, Olivia led them to the panty section. She started going through thongs and lace underwear.

Elliot stared at the underwear and then at Olivia. Wow, this is painless? This is torture. His cock kept twitching and he had to move like there were ants in his pants to make sure that it didn't become a solid hard on.

Olivia kept him in her peripheral vision and she had to hide another smile. Elliot looked like he was on fire. He kept shifting from one foot to the other and she could swear she saw him adjust his crotch.

It was working!

Grabbing, a red lace thong, a nude cotton bikini and pink boy shorts, she sauntered to Elliot who was standing off to one side.

"El?"

Elliot cleared his throat again and swallowed hard for the nth time it seemed that night.

Olivia held up the three pairs of panties and asked him, "What do you think? Think Chris will like them?"

"How can he not like them when you'd be wearing them?" Elliot mentally shook himself again as the thought entered his head. Of course, he couldn't say that to her so he replied, trying to nonchalant about it all. "I like the nude bikini and the pink thingamajig. The red lace thing, it's not my type. Though, Chris may."

Olivia put the bikini and the boy shorts underneath her arm while holding the red lace thong at arms length and looked at it with a critical eye. "Hmm now that you mention it, it can translate as trashy. Probably coz it's red. I'll switch it to white."

She went back to the rack where she saw the red lace thong and got a lace thong almost the color of her skin almost. Elliot gulped when he saw the replacement she chose. It was still a lace thong but because of the color he knew that if she wore it, it would look like she wasn't wearing anything at all.

Just then sales person came back with Olivia's cami and corset. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Thanks. Where can I try them on?"

The sales lady led them to where the fitting rooms were. "You're going to look fantastic in both." She told Olivia.

"I hope so."

"Oh yes you will. I'm sure your…" She paused for a moment and stole a quick glance at their hands. Finding no rings she continued, "I'm sure your boyfriend here will love you in those."

Olivia laughed. "Well he's not…" she started to say.

But they Elliot cut her off, "I'm sure I will."

"Just call me when you need me again."

"We will." Elliot replied.

"Why did you cut me off?" Olivia asked him before she entered the room.

"Come on Liv, how do you explain my being here?"

Olivia snickered and answered him in a clearly joking voice, "Well I was going to tell her you were my gay best friend."

"Oh haha, Liv."

'Anyway, El. I'm gonna try these on. Then when I have them on, I'll call you okay and let me know what you think, okay. And oh yeah, can you hold on to these?"

Before he could reply, Olivia had handed him the three pairs of panties she had selected and stepped into the fitting room. Elliot's jaw dropped as she closed the door. She was going to model them? What the fuck? If Elliot didn't know any better, he could swear she was deliberately teasing him. But then he shot down that theory at once. Why would she do that? If she liked him there were more direct ways to tell him.

Elliot's thoughts started running wild but before they could get too far out, he heard Olivia's voice call him. "El?"

"Yeah."

"Come in here."

Cautiously, Elliot entered the fitting room and his eyes turned into saucers when he saw Olivia. He had shed her pants and only wearing the silk black cami. The cami ended just below her ass and the deep v neck showed off her ample cleavage to perfection. Elliot had to restrain himself really hard to not slam her into the wall behind her and take her right then and there.

Olivia saw his reaction and chuckled. "Score another one for Benson." She thought. Then aloud she said in what can only be described as a flirtatious tone, "Well I guess you like it."

His eyes were on her chest area and he observed that her nipples were standing from the coldness of the store. Elliot could feel perspiration start on his upper lip. What the hell? "Yeah, I like it."

"Great. Hey El, this is going real easy thanks to you." Olivia reached out then and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem."

She smiled widely and then gave him a gentle push. "Okay. Get out of here. But I may need your help fastening the other one. It has tons of hooks in the back. Anyway, I'll call you back, okay? Thanks, El."

With that she pushed him out, leaving Elliot stunned again. Elliot groaned rather audibly as he waited outside again. This was torture. His cock twitched when she browsed and showed him, he had a semi hard on when she modeled for him and now she wanted his help to fasten her up? He was seriously going to be pitching a tent then! He hoped against hope that she didn't call him.

However, that was not to be. She called him then and asked if he could fasten her up. Gulping, Elliot walked in. He tried not to look at her ass encased in boy shorts as she was holding the front of the corset against her chest. "Can you fasten me?" She asked then quickly turned around.

Not trusting himself to answer he just obeyed. His fingers trembled as he fastened more than than hooks on her back. His eyes kept wondering to her ass and he saw that it was still firm and nicely rounded. His cocked got a little more hard and Elliot's breathing became a bit faster.

Not being able to see him, Olivia could sense his reactions to her. She heard his breath coming faster. She could even swear that his hand had shaken but of course she couldn't be sure. When he was done, he finally spoke up, his voice kind of tight, "Okay I'm done."

"Great!" Olivia replied, turning around and when she did Elliot's breath caught. The surge of lust ran to through him and the urge he felt to just take her earlier came back doubly strong. But he reigned himself in and forced himself to give her the appropriate reaction and succeeded. His eyes wandered up and down and though her current panty didn't match the outfit, the outfit itself was something else. The material was deep dark red, almost the color of red wine and had black lace covering it. The bra part of the corset was so tight that it pushed her breasts so high to almost the point of indecency. But with Olivia's looks it didn't loop indecent. It just looked fucking sexy.

"So what do you think?" Olivia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Elliot let out a whistle and then answered, "My God Liv, that outfit is…is..um out of this world." He actually wanted to say hot but it didn't seem appropriate to use that with Olivia.

"So you like it? Do you think it's the type of thing that would make Chris swoon?"

When he heard the name of the doctor again, he wanted to just throw a fit. But he couldn't. He didn't have a right to. So he forced a smile and said, "Yeah, he's gonna swoon….he might even faint Liv."

Olivia blushed. "Come on, El, be serious."

At that Elliot sobered and in a gentle but firm tone, told her, "Kidding aside, Liv. Pardon my French, but you look fucking hot in that."

Olivia blushed even deeper and returned, "Thanks, El. Anyway, I'm gonna get both and the three panties and I think we're done."

"That's it?" Elliot asked.

"Yup. If you could just unfasten me, I can get dressed and I can pay."

She turned around again and Elliot once again can't help but look at her butt. As he unfastened her, he also the gentle curves of Olivia's back and the shape of the back of her waist. No question about it, she was beautiful. That Chris guy was so lucky.

Then unbidden his inner voice spoke again, "You do know you could be the lucky and not Chris, right?"

He shook his head, dismissing the thought again and hurriedly unfastened the last few hooks. "Done."

"Okay thanks. I'll be right out, El."

"Sure."

Elliot stepped out of the fitting room and waited for her. He used the few moments he was alone to calm down. His hard on thankfully started to subside but he still had a semi by the time she came out. But that was easier to hide.

By the time Olivia finished paying, Elliot was finally calm again though he still kept having flashes in his mind of Olivia in the cami and the corset.

As Olivia got her purchases, she turned to Elliot and said, "So why don't we grab a bite to eat first? Drinks are on me. It's only a little after 9 pm. So we can eat and grab a couple of drinks? What do you say?"

Elliot was silent for a moment debating with himself if he could stand to be around Olivia any longer without just grabbing her and having her. One look at Olivia though and he crumbled. This was the first time the two of them have acted like anything other than partners and as hard as it is control his lust, he was kind of enjoying the little dance of flirtation that seemed to be taking place between them. Olivia was clearly taking the lead. And that was okay with him. After always taking the lead with Kathy, he was enjoying letting her have the upper hand just like it was with Millie as well.

Coming to a decision, he finally spoke in response to her invitation. "Sure Liv."

"Since we're already in the upper east side, I know a nice little Irish pub in 93rd and 3rd. There's a 6 train in Lexington we cant just take it to 96th and Lex and walk from there. Is that okay with you or do want to take a cab?"

"Nah, let's take the subway." Elliot replied.

"Okay. Let's go." They left Barneys and made their way to the nearest subway with the 4,5,6 line.

When they reached Kinsale, both realized that they were famished. Both order cheeseburgers and a diet Coke for Olivia and rootbeer for Elliot. They decided they would save the drinking for later.

As they ate, Elliot cautiously broached the subject of Chris. He told himself he only wanted to know about the doctor because he wanted to make sure that this guy was on the up and up for the sake of his friend. But though unable to admit it, he also knew there was more to it than that. He wanted to know because he wanted to size up his competition.

"So, Liv, tell me about Chris. How did you meet him?" Elliot asked, his mouth half full with cheeseburger.

"I actually met him at this Bagel Place by Stuyvesant Town called Essa Bagels? Casey and I had just gone jogging and we stopped in there to have breakfast. Anyway, he was in line after me and we got the same bagel. Casey saw the interested spark in his eye – for me she says – not for her and invited him to join us. And that was it."

"Cool. So how old is he? Where is he from? Does he live in the city?"

Olivia laughed and then asked, "Why all the questions, El?"

Suddenly defensive, Elliot replied a bit testily, "You're my partner. I want to make sure that this guy is a good guy you know?"

"Aww…." Olivia teased. "Don't worry, El. He's a nice guy. Actually he reminds me of you in a way. "

"Really? How? Do we look alike? He's as handsome as I am?" Elliot teased.

"Hahaha…you wish, Stabler."

"Then what? 

"He doesn't look like you at all. He has wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes. He's a shade under 6 feet. What else? From what he's told me, he has no tattoos and oh yeah, he has a slight British accent. I love that about him."

"What is it with women and British accents?"

"It's sexy. Accents can be sexy."

"I'll say." Elliot returned, suddenly thinking of Millie.

Something in Elliot's tone suddenly alerted Olivia to the fact that she had just said the wrong thing. All at once, she remembered that the girl from the phone also had an accent. That was who he was probably remembering. And that was bad, time to bring him back to the present, to this moment with her.

"So, El, when we finish our dinner, you and I are going to have shots. You see that dart board over there?" She pointed to somewhere by Elliot's back, whoever loses per round has to do a shot. And not only that it has to be a body shot.

Elliot froze. Body shots? Is she for real? "Body shots?" Elliot said out loud. "Whoa whoa, wait a minute who are you and what have you done to my partner, Olivia Benson?"

Chuckling happily, Olivia declared, "Nothing. This is the real me, El. It's just that before I could never do this with you. Not that I thought you would think wrongly of it, but I mean you were married. It wouldn't look too good for a woman to be doing all of this for a man who is married. But since you're getting divorced, well I don't feel like I'm being such a bad girl anymore if you and I had this kind of fun. I mean what are partners and friends for? Right?"

"Right." Elliot sounded bewildered but in actuality he was praying hard that this was not a dream that he was going to wake up from soon.

"So are you down with it? Darts and drinking. We can chase the tequilas with beer. Is that okay?"

Olivia feigned innocence.

Elliot started to smile now. "Sure."

They quickly finished their dinner and then headed to the bar. Olivia, living up to her promise of paying for the drinks bought each of them an Amstel Light. She also ordered 6 shots of Patron.

The server promised to bring the drinks to the table by the darts that they moved to. And in a few minutes their drinks were there.

Olivia grabbed her Amstel Light and then handed Elliot his. She raised her bottle and said, "Cheers! To you for being so nice as to go to Barneys with me to buy lingerie."

"I'll say." Elliot remarked with a chuckle. "That was really quite the experience, Liv."

"Did you enjoy?"

Instead of answering Elliot just smiled and then picked up the darts. "Those 6 shots are yours Benson. Winner's choice of where the body shot will be okay?"

"Sure, El. And by the way, those 6 shots are yours. Not mine."

"We shall see about that." Elliot pronounced.

Then without much further ado, they began with round 1 and as it turned out the first one went to Elliot. She grabbed the lime and the salt and then asked Elliot, "So seeing that this is the last time you're gonna win tonight, you better make it good. Where do you want me to do the body shot?"

"Well it's the first one and it isn't my last win, so let's build this up shall we?" Elliot was definitely on full on flirt mode now.

Olivia waited, still holding the lime and the salt, a grin on her face. Finally Elliot declared, "How about my neck Liv? That should be easy enough."

"Sure. Sit down first though."

Elliot obeyed and sat down at their table. Olivia approached him then bending his neck to the left, she took the lime rubbed it lightly against his neck, then poured a bit of salt. Getting the tequila shot closer to her, she then licked the salt from Elliot's neck, downed the shot and then bit on the lime.

The touch of her tongue on his neck electrified Elliot – it sent shocks all over his body and once again there was that surge of lust. He was getting more and more horny by the minute and this was only the first shot.

"I love Patron." Olivia exclaimed. "But too bad, the next five are all for you."

"Hahaha…" Elliot snickered.

Round 2: Olivia won this time. She copied Elliot and let him do the body shot of her neck. Olivia shivered as his tongue touched her skin. "Oh my God" She thought. "If a lick was already that good, what more everything else?"

Round 3: Elliot won again. It was then that it hit Olivia, that she needed Elliot to win. She may get drunk but it would drive him more crazy if she had to lick him all over his body."

Elliot had her do that shot from his collarbone. Once again, the touch of her lips and tongue brought him so much pleasure that it was all he could do from that simple touch.

Round 4: Olivia won. This time she had him take the body shot of the top of the top of her breasts. So it was that space just below her collarbone but above her breasts. As he bent down to lick the salt of off her, she felt his hot breath on her skin and she felt herself get a little wet. Elliot's lips were soft and his tongue from the little she felt of it was firm. Just the way she liked it.

Elliot looked at Olivia after he did his shot. From the looks of it, he wasn't alone anymore in being hot and bothered. Olivia's face was flushed now both from the alcohol and him, at least that's what he'd like to think. He was stil holding back. He didn't want to ruin things between them.

Round 5: Elliot won again. This time Olivia got the lime, poured salt on it then put it in between her lips. Tipsy already, Elliot just grinned and went for it. He downed the shot and then grabbed the lime from between her lips with his mouth. As he did this he deliberately accidentally brushed his mouth on hers and even with that tiniest of contact, her lips felt damn good on his. Oh God, his self control was starting to crack. Thank God, there was only one shot to go.

Round 6: Olivia won the last round. Wanting to feel her lips again, Elliot copied Olivia and put the lime in between his lips. When he did this, Olivia gave him a look that said, "So you want more of that, huh?" Smiling wickedly, she downed the shot and then went for the lime in between his lips. When she did that Elliot put his hand behind her head so when she grabbed it, she was not able to break away at once. The result was an awkward kiss with lime between both their lips. The awkwardness of it all only made the both of them want more.

After the last round, Olivia drank the last of her Amstel and so did Elliot. Reluctantly, they mutually agreed it was time to leave. It was nearly midnight and they had work tomorrow.

Outside Elliot saw Olivia to a cab. "Hey text me when you're home, okay?" He gave her a hug just before she climbed in.

"Sure." Olivia said. "Thanks for helping me earlier, El and for the company tonight. I had fun."

"Me too." Elliot replied. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." With those words, she closed the door and her cab took off.

Elliot really wanted to go home already but Olivia had gotten him so horny and not to mention a bit tipsy that he needed to scratch that itch. He texted Millie and told her he was on his way.

12:45 am

"I don't know, Millie. I'm sorry."

"Liv short for Olivia, that's your partner right?" Millie asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you in love with her?" Millie questioned him, looking at him, still lying in bed naked next to him.

"No…" There was no conviction is his response and Millie heard that lack of conviction.

She laughed softly.

"What?" Elliot asked, a bit annoyed, "I said no, I'm not."

"Elliot, don't kid yourself. You should have seen your face when I just said that. You're in love with her."

He was about to deny it again, but decided against it. Millie was too smart. So he simply said, "Okay, I don't know. It's sort of natural for partners to get attracted to each other you know? I mean we work closely together and often times even when I was with my ex I saw her more than I saw Kathy."

Millie took his face into her hands and smiled at him. "Elliot, there's no need to explain. I'm not jealous. We're just two grown adults having fun, right?"

"Right."

"So then there's no need to explain. I'm not jealous. But it's kind of a pet peeve of mine. As casual as things are, I'd like the guy I'm sleeping with to get my name right."

Elliot laughed. "Alright. I'm sorry, Millie. It won't happen again. I hope what happened tonight won't cause you not to see me again. I still do want to see you."

Millie shrugged. "Sure until you figure it out finally for yourself that you're in love with your partner, I'm always up for some fun, Elliot."

"Good. Because, I want to make it up to you right now. I promised, I'll get your name right this time,Millie."

And without another word, Elliot proceeded to ravage Millie a second time that night. And this time, though he still saw Olivia's face in his head, he didn't shout her name. Instead, when he got home later that night, fully sated, he dreamed of Olivia.

_**A/N: Up next, Elliot asks for help regarding Olivia and Olivia brings Casey up to speed. I may be going out of town for the next two days, so there may not be updates till after that. But I hope this long chapter makes for that. PLEASE review, I'm down on my knees! LOL. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**A/N: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are Dick Wolf's and Wolf Films.**_

_**Sorry it took me a while to update. We had a long weekend in the country I live in and went on vacay with my family. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews thus far. Keep 'em coming. **_

"You modeled the lingerie for him?" Casey exclaimed in disbelief and laughed so hard that tears were streaming down her eyes.

Olivia laughed along with her, remembering the look on Elliot's face. "He looked like he was about to have a heart attack."

"I'm sure!" Casey agreed.

It was the next night and Olivia and Casey were just hanging out at Casey's having a girl's night out. Olivia took a sip of her wine and then told her, "Oh you haven't heard about the body shots yet."

Casey's eyes bugged out and she laughed again. "Oh my God, Elliot must have been quivering."

"Well, that was the point right?" Olivia replied mischievously.

Casey laughed and replied, "Right." She took a sip of her red wine before continuing, "So what now?"

"Well, I told him I was going out with "Chris" this weekend for our big date."

"Oooh…I know!" Casey interjected.

"What?"

"This is gonna be so sweet! I am going to send you flowers on Monday. It'll be from "Chris".

Olivia guffawed. "Sweet! My God, Casey, I've…we've been reduced to ridiculous high school girls by Elliot Stabler."

"But isn't it fun? Men can be so simple and childlike."

"True." Olivia agreed then grinned. "So what kind of flowers are you gonna send me?

"Hmm…" Casey thought for a minute. "Long stemmed red roses would be too expected. We have to make "Chris" different and exciting."

"How about you think about it and not tell me? That way there's an element of surprise left."

"Good idea. Then why don't you call me when you do receive them and pretend to thank "Chris". Make sure you're in front of Elliot okay?"

"Of course." There was already an excited, wicked glint in Olivia's eyes."

"Poor Elliot…"

The girls laughed again. They were having fun.

As Olivia and Casey were having a girl's night out, Elliot was out with Fin and Munch in the same bar that he had ran into Millie that first night.

After the events of the previous night, he just wanted to hang out with the boys. And probe about Olivia.

"So Fin," Elliot spoke up as he finished sipping his 2nd pint of Guinness, "Munch, have you guys noticed anything going on with Liv lately. She's been weird."

"Weird? How so? Like Big brother is controlling her sort of weird." That was Munch.

"Please no conspiracy theories tonight." Fin groaned.

Elliot chuckled. "No Munch, not that kind of weird. If I tell you guys something, promise not to tell her I told you, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Munch replied, tracing an X over his heart.

"John! I'm serious. Liv would be mortified. Promise. I wouldn't even tell you guys but it's just, I'm so confused."

"Come on Stabler, you have the hots for your partner. You can admit it now, you know. You're getting divorced after all."

Elliot groaned while Munch added, "Yeah Elliot. Come on. Admit it. There's so much sexual tension between the two of you – and everyone sees it except the two of you."

"Sexual tension?" Elliot croaked then started laughing.

"Laugh all you want my blue eyed friend," Munch told him, "But it's true."

"Whatever, John. Anyway, Fin promise that you won't say anything to Olivia about what I'm about to tell you."

"No problem Elliot. You know me, I got Baby-girl's back."

"Cool." He took another sip of his beer before continuing, "So here's the deal, she's supposedly seeing this guy named Chris who's a doctor and she wanted to you know – their first time to be special. So she asks me to go shopping with her."

"Shopping? " Munch looked appalled and actually shuddered. "I hate shopping."

"What for?" That was Fin, who also looked a bit appalled and shocked.

"Lingerie."

Fin's eyes bugged out and Munch almost choked on his beer.

So Elliot proceeded to tell them what happened. Including the part at the bar.

"So that's the entire story." Elliot finished. "What do you guys think?"

"I think she has the hots for you too, El." Munch said.

"Come on. Really? What about you, Fin?"

"You know El, I hate to agree with Munch, but in this case, I really can't find any other explanation." Fin advised.

"Why torture me? Why not just tell me?"

"Come Elliot, Olivia's a girl. Girls don't ever do simple." Munch theorized.

"Don't listen to him." Fin returned. "Maybe, she's trying to gauge if there's interest. Is there?"

"Well…"

"There is…" Munch answered for him.

"How do you know, John?" Elliot momentarily looked annoyed.

"Because if you weren't interested you would have just answered my question with a plain no." Munch declared simply.

"He got you there, buddy." Fin agreed.

"I mean okay, so I think Liv is hot and there have been times when I was still married and we were all alone at night or in the cribs that I just wanted to jump her but isn't that normal partner stuff? I mean it's kind of standard between male and female partners that they have some sort of attraction towards each other."

"That's true too, Elliot. But I don't know man, there's something about you and Olivia." Fin asserted, looking at him seriously.

"Listen to the man, Elliot. It's true. Everyone in the squad knows it. There's something with you and Liv."

"Well I guess that's why when I banged Millie after that shopping trip I called out Liv's name instead of Millie's."

"Whoa, wait up! Who's Millie? When did you bang her? What?" Fin's voice suddenly raised up in volume.

"Hold on," Munch interjected as well, "Olivia got you so riled up that you went to another chick's place and ravaged her and then called her Olivia."

"Not Olivia, Liv. Yes. I did."

"Who's this Millie? Is she hot?" Munch asked.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Fin wondered, thinking. He was silent for a moment and then he snapped his fingers. "Wait, Millie? Millie Vizcarrondo? The hot CSU tech?"

Elliot gave him a wicked smile and then gave a small nod.

"You've been banging her?" Fin questioned.

"Yeah. She's pretty hot. "

"Yeah, she's fucking hot, man! That accent."

"Oh, that girl….that accent!" Munch suddenly came alive, finally knowing who they were talking about.

"Ive hooked up with her like about 3 times and yesterday I had to relieve myself so I went to her place after Liv and I parted. Everything was going great until I called her Liv."

Fin hooted with laughter. "Elliot you are something else."

"What did she say?" Munch asked.

"Pretty much the same thing you guys did. That she knew that Liv and I had a thing for each other. But it's okay with her since we're just casual."

"Seriously? She said that?" Munch looked dubious.

"Yup. I asked her out on a date after our second time and she told me no. That in this day and age there was something called a fuck buddy and that's all she wants to be."

"Whoa. Where can I find me a girl like that?" Fin asked, amazed.

Munch and Elliot laughed and Fin joined in. After a few moments, they all sobered. "So , Elliot." Munch spoke up, "What are you going to do about Liv?"

"I don't know. Look truth be told, a part of me wants her. And I know that I care for her, but more than that I'm scared though if I try to explore those feelings I might lose her. I don't want that. I don't want to fuck her up you know? At least with Millie it's just physical."

"Yeah, but Elliot, I know you. " Munch said. "I know you can't be satisfied with just physical. You're Catholic for heaven's sake. "

Elliot laughed ruefully. "Yeah I know. As much as I'm enjoying Millie literally and figuratively, I feel a bit of discomfort about the fuck buddy thing. And with Liv, I guess I just want to be sure."

"Well don't take too long to decide Elliot. From what I see, Olivia has decided she wants you. And if you wait too long, Chris might win her."

"If there is a Chris…" Munch interjected.

"What do you mean if there is a Chris."

"Girls can be schemers when it comes to love Elliot. Chris may not exist and she just wants you to take notice of her."

Elliot shook his head. "I don't think that's Olivia's style."

Munch shrugged and Fin told him, "Look Stabler, Munch is right. You have to decide. Do want her or not. Because if you don't, then you gotta let her know. But I don't think you'd say that, because I've seen you with her El. I know you want her."

Elliot shook his head rapidly then as if trying to clear it. "Ooh… enough about this tonight. But it's food for thought."

"Remember Elliot, Olivia is a hot woman. If you don't claim her now, someone else will sooner or later and you're shit out of luck when that happens. "

Fin nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, enough of this for tonight." Munch stated. "Let's toast. To Elliot good luck!"

At that the three of them clinked their glasses and drank.

Monday lunch time

Elliot and Olivia were having lunch at their desks today because they had a bunch of paper work to finish up and they were behind.

They were silent intent on their work and on eating when suddenly a voice broke their reverie. "Excuse me."

Olivia and Elliot both looked up to see a delivery boy with a huge bouquet of red, pink, yellow and white tulips. "How can we help you?" Elliot asked, eyeing the flowers.

Olivia who knew this was the bouquet from Casey, hid a smile.

"Uh, I'm looking for a…" the delivery boy looked at his order sheet, "a Miss Olivia Benson."

"That's me." Olivia spoke up.

"Flower delivery for you Miss Benson." He handed her the flowers. When Olivia accepted them, the delivery guy continued, "If you could just sign here." He indicated the space for her signature.

Olivia hastily signed. "Thank you."

All this time, Elliot was pretending to be back doing his work. When the guy left he couldn't resist it anymore and spoke up. "So I guess you and Chris had a pretty incredible weekend." Elliot's voice had a slight edge to it.

Olivia didn't respond right away and opened the card attached to it. It said: Liv, thanks for the amazing weekend. I miss you already. Love Chris.

"Yeah, it was great. Yup these are from him. He thanks me for the weekend. And oh yeah, Elliot thank you again for your help. He really loved the outfits."

Trying not to let his annoyance and jealousy show through, Elliot just nodded and said, "No problem." And he went back to working.

He was busy trying to look busy that he didn't notice that Olivia had picked up her phone and dialed. Of course what he didn't know was that she was only talking to Casey.

"Hey Chris, baby it's me."

Elliot's expression was getting stormier has he listened.

"Thank you so much for the flowers. They're beautiful."

On the other end, Casey said, "Glad you liked them. Is Elliot in front of you? Tell me that your favorite tulips are the reds if he's there."

"The tulips are all amazing but I love the red ones the best."

Casey laughed then. "Poor thing. Well gotta go. Milk that moment okay?"

"You bet. Chris, thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

Casey laughed again and they hung up.

"Hey, El. I'll be back okay. I'm just gonna find something or somewhere I can put these on water first. Be right back."

"Okay." Elliot replied.

As she Olivia walked away with the bouquet, Elliot realized that the tight feeling on his chest was jealousy. He's never felt that before. And he didn't like it. Suddenly it was clear as day. Olivia was his. And he was hers.

So now what? Sighing, he was going to figure it out soon because he can't stand to feel jealous again.

_**A/N: Should two play in this game? What do you all think? Still trying to decide if I should make Olivia confess already or if I should let Elliot torture her too. What do you all think? Reviews are very much appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**A/N: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are Dick Wolf's and Wolf Films.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Monday, early evening

Olivia and Elliot had finally finished all their paperwork and they were ready to call it a day. Both felt relieved that they didn't catch any cases today, but of course they still had their hands full with their ongoing ones. However, there was nothing to rush at the moment and so they were pretty much good to go.

"Hey you want to go out for a drink or two?" Olivia asked Elliot.

Elliot eyed her warily and replied with cautioned, "As long as no body shots are involved again…"

Olivia laughed . "Nope, no body shots this time."

"Good."

"Alright 15 minutes?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded. "What about your flowers? Are you going to bring them?"

"Nah." Olivia replied. "I think I'll leave them here. I'm here more than my place anyway. " And so that you're reminded of your competition every time you see them. Olivia thought silently, smiling.

They were just packing up when they heard a voice from behind them. "Hi Elliot. Detective Benson."

Elliot and Olivia turned around and saw Millie Vizacarrondo standing there. She was holding an envelope.

"Hi Millie." Olivia returned "What's up?"

"I was in the neighborhood and so I thought to just drop by and hand you the lab results for the Collins case." She handed the envelope to Elliot who was the one who reached out for it.

"Thanks, Millie." Elliot finally spoke up, his voice a little strained. Shit, he thought. She better not say anything.

Olivia who knew Elliot backwards and forwards caught the strained tone of his voice. "Hey, El. You okay?" Olivia gave him an inquiring look.

Elliot saw that Millie was also looking at him but her expression remained calm. "Uh, yeah. Just tired."

"Okay." Olivia's tone suggested that she was not entirely satisfied with the answer but she let it go. She turned back to Millie. "So anything interesting come up with the tests?"

Millie replied, "Well it turns out our vic had a massive amount of cocaine in her system. There were no fluids but I found spermicide which probably explains the lack of DNA. And yeah, she had fake boobs and the rapist did a number on one of them that one of the silicone implants actually ruptured. That's about it."

"Great. Thanks again, Millie."

Was it just her imagination but was Elliot trying to get rid of Millie quickly?

Millie nodded. "You're welcome! Hey nice bouquet! I love tulips!" Millie exclaimed gesturing to Olivia's flowers which were displayed on her table.

"I've never had anyone give me tulips before actually." Olivia told her.

"Well whoever gave you these must think you're pretty special." Millie replied. As she said the word special, she gave Elliot a quick glance.

"Yeah, I hope so. Actually this guy I'm dating gave them to me."

"Nice. Well anyway, looks like I caught you guys on your way out, so I won't hold you. Bye Detective Benson. See you, Elliot."

Suddenly, something clicked in Olivia. The way Millie said his name, she knew that voice, that accent, that cadence. She almost gasped when it hit her. Millie was the girl with Elliot on the phone. This was her competition. Now she knew why Elliot looked uncomfortable when she came in and why he was trying to rush her out. Well as they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. "Hey, Millie! Wait, you don't have to go. Elliot and I were about to have a drink. You want to join us?"

Olivia almost laughed when she saw Elliot's eyes grow wide but of course, he couldn't say anything.

Millie turned around and she looked at Elliot who couldn't do anything but remain silent. "Come on El, it's okay if she joins us right?" Olivia cajoled. "The more the merrier."

His voice tight, Elliot forced a smile and said, "Sure. Yeah, Millie join us."

"If you're sure…" For the first time, Millie was hesitant.

"No problem. " Elliot confirmed.

"Alright I'd love to."

"Well if we're going to make this a group thing, I'll invite Munch and Fin too. If that's okay, Liv?"

"Sure El. But they're not here yet. Why don't you just tell them to follow. I'll call Casey as well."

Elliot nodded. "Hey I'm just going to the restroom and I'll call Fin and we'll head out okay. You ladies decide where you want to go."

"Copy that."

"Thank you for the invite Det. Benson." Millie told her.

"It's Olivia, Millie. Please." She smiled sweetly at her. Olivia wasn't mad at her. After all, she couldn't expect Millie to know about her and Elliot when she barely knew the girl. But she wanted information. And tonight, she was going to find out all she needed to know.

In the bathroom, Elliot was practically shaking. Shit. How the hell did he get into this situation? Millie and Liv with him at the same time? This is going to be insane. He hoped by bringing Fin and Munch, the tension he felt could be lifted.

He dialed Fin's number and practically barked at him when he answered.

"Whoa! Stabler. Chill. Whassup?" Fin asked.

"Fin, I need you and Munch. You're never going to believe what just happened!"

"What?"

"Liv and I were about to go out for drinks. Just before we leave, Millie shows up."

"Why?"

"She dropped off some lab results for me and Liv on the Collins case."

"And what happened?"

"Liv invited her along with us. Fuck. And Millie accepted."

Fin started laughing loudly. "Wow that should be fun. Maybe you can have a threesome with them later tonight."

"This is not funny, Fin. I'm already uncomfortable and Olivia sees it. And we haven't had alcohol yet. "

"So what do you want me to do?" Fin questioned, still sniggering.

"Please, please will you and Munch come too? I don't know yet where we're going but I'll text you as soon as I know. Please man, I need some other guys there to back me up."

"Are you afraid the two are going to get into a catfight over you, Elliot?" Fin was clearly enjoying this. "That'd be so hot."

"No. I don't know. But please just come."

"Alright Stabler. Chill. We'll be there. We're just wrapping up here in 1 PP. Just text me where you guys will be and we'll follow."

"Thank you!"

"See you man. Wait till I tell Munch. This is going to be a fun night." Fin laughed again and then hung up.

Composing himself, Elliot left the restroom.

"So ladies, where are we off to?"

"Why don't we just go to Bleeker and MacDougal – thereabouts – lots of bars there we can choose from." Olivia suggested.

"I love the West Village." Millie agreed.

"Okay. Cab or subway?"

"Cab at this hour? Are you crazy?" Millie exclaimed.

Olivia laughed and Elliot looked annoyed but then managed to squelch the feeling. "Okay subway it is."

As they walked down to the subway, Olivia texted Casey. Meet me in Bleeker and MacDougal. Text you where exactly when I get there. I know who the girl Elliot was with – the one on the phone? And guess what I'm with her and him right now. Get your butt here.

A few minutes later, Olivia received a reply. You bet.

Olivia smiled as they went down to the subway. Looking at Elliot and Millie she thought, "This is going to be an interesting night…"

_**What a situation! What happens next, you gotta wait for my next update. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**A/N: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are Dick Wolf's and Wolf Films.**_

_**This was a fun chapter to write! Do let me know what you think. **_

Millie and Olivia decided to go to The Pinch – a casual type of bar at Sullivan and Bleeker. After ordering a round of beers, Olivia texted Casey were they were and Elliot texted Fin and Munch.

While they waited for the others, the three of them chatted. Well that was Olivia and Millie chatted. Elliot was pretty much concentrating on getting plastered.

"So, Olivia," Millie said, "Can I ask? How long have you been dating tulip guy?"

Olivia gave a small chuckle. She liked Millie. If only she wasn't hooking up with Elliot, it'd be great to know her. Well hopefully when their little fling ends, that would still be possible. But at the moment, she can't like her too much. "Not long. A month and a half? We've had 6 dates. We're supposed to go out tomorrow. But we'll see, he's a doctor and sometimes just like a cop, he has to rush to a patient. So hopefully tomorrow nothing like that goes down for him and for me."

"That's hard. You both have on call jobs. And I'm sure it sucks when you have to end a date early or can't go at all when you're all excited."

"Yeah, it sucks. So…how about you Millie? Dating anyone?" Olivia asked casually. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Elliot who blanched when he heard her question to Millie.

But Millie didn't bat an eyelash. "No. Not seeing anyone. Well…no one serious anyway. I don't believe in relationships. Well at least not at this point in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My last boyfriend was the real possessive type. Latinos tend to be that way. Machismo and all. So I told myself no more relationships until I want to be tied down."

"That's a good way to go about things. So are you enjoying being single? Any interesting friends you've met lately if you know what I mean." Olivia asked in a suggestive voice.

Millie laughed and once more, Elliot almost choked on his beer. Oh God where were Fin and Munch? They needed to get here quick. Finally Elliot couldn't take it anymore and spoke up, forcing joviality in his voice. "Whoa! Ladies, before we get to TMI territory here….remember me? I'm here. I'm hearing all of this and I feel like a fly next to a Venus fly trap. Not fair, I'm the only male here. How am I going to defend my species with no wingman."

"You know you don't have to listen you know?" Olivia teased, looking at him with a wicked glint in her eye.

"How can I not listen, Liv. You guys are right next to me!"

"Would you like us to move a bit until we finish our conversation? This could be long and you'll end up alone for a while." Olivia asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

The two of them were going to go off without him? Over his dead body was he going let that happen! Elliot's expression became stormy and it was all Olivia could do to keep from laughing. She knows he doesn't want them going off. So reluctantly he replied, "It's no fun being alone in a bar. Alright I'll try not to listen. But both of you just stay put."

"Sure Elliot." Millie winked at him.

"Thanks, El. Will try to keep our conversation PG 13 as much as possible." Olivia said, a grin still on her face. Then she turned to Millie and silently mouthed, "Not."

Millie laughed. She liked Olivia. She could definitely see why Elliot's crazy about his partner. Because whether he admitted it or not, Millie knew that he was. Even though the last time they hooked up, he more than made up for calling her Liv, she knew then that it was good she wasn't falling for him. Because if she was, all of this would be a very bad situation. She glanced at Elliot from the corner of her eye and she could see that he was clearly uncomfortable being there with the two of them. And that sealed it for her. Why would he be uncomfortable with her presence if he didn't feel anything for his partner?

The question is though, did Olivia feel the same way about him? Of course she'd heard all about Benson and Stabler just like most of CSUs who help SVU. But whenever she did help with one of their cases, she never really saw them much together. So it was hard to tell. Maybe she should just tell Olivia how crazy Elliot was about her and then she can gauge her reaction. But then if she did she might ask how she knew. And how would she explain that?

Undecided, Millie just decided to keep her mouth shut for now.

"So, like I was asking earlier, any interesting friends lately?" Olivia repeated. She glanced at Elliot who was pretending to watch the TV with closed captioning at the bar. He was clearly distressed and Olivia was determined to torture him.

Before Millie could answer though, a voice called out, "Liv, Elliot!"

They both looked up to see Casey Novak walking towards them. Elliot groaned. Where the hell were Fin and Munch? Elliot knew Casey could drink and when she drank she could get very raunchy.

"Hey, Casey." Elliot greeted. "You didn't happen to see Fin and Munch outside did you?"

"Nope. They're coming too?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what's holding them up. They were coming from downtown too – 1 PP."

"Well traffic's bad, as usual. But hopefully, they'll be here soon."

Elliot nodded.

"Hey Casey." Olivia greeted her friend warmly. "Casey, this is Millie. Millie is a CSU tech for SVU among other departments. Millie this is Casey Novak. She's the ADA who prosecutes our SVU cases."

Casey smiled warmly and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Millie shook her hand, smiling back just as warmly. "Same here Ms. Novak."

"Casey, please."

"Casey." Millie amended.

"So what are you having , counselor?" Olivia asked.

"Whatever you guys are having."

Olivia quickly got another beer for Casey and when it arrived, Olivia took off where the conversation had left off during Casey's arrival. "So Casey, Millie here was just telling me how she doesn't believe in relationships. She was about to tell me if she's had any interesting hook-ups of late."

"Really? Yeah, tell us. I haven't had much girl talk lately – no offense Elliot," Casey said.

Elliot just shook his head. He texted Fin again. Where are you guys? I'm in agony here. Casey just got here too. Help!

A minute later, a reply came beeping. Already nearby, just looking for parking.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"Well, now that you mention it, there are two guys of recent times that have been quite good – if you know what I mean." Millie raised her voice a tiny bit making sure Elliot heard her. It wasn't because she was trying to remind him of their hook ups. It wasn't that all. But sometimes it's just fun to make a guy squirm. And being with girls talking about all of this was enough of a catalyst.

"Ooh." Casey exclaimed. "Spill girl. I want to hear this. Considering I have a non-existent sex life right now, maybe I could vicariously live through you for the moment."

Olivia and Millie laughed out loud. Olivia observed that Elliot's ears were red. But still he did not say anything.

"Well like I said, there are two."

"You seeing them both at the same time?" Olivia asked.

"Kinda…" Millie said sheepishly and she saw Elliot glance at her when he heard her answer. Olivia saw it too and she knew he did not like her answer. Elliot was a one woman man. And she would bet 2 months salary that Elliot did not like what he heard.

"What do you mean kinda?" Casey asked.

"Well okay, yeah." Millie laughed and made an effort not to look at Elliot who she could see from the corner of her eye wasn't taking this well. She knew then and there that it was a good thing she kept things with Elliot casual. She definitely could not give him what he wanted. He was definitely a good fuck. But having worked in the same circle as him, she knew that getting involved with Elliot Stabler was a complicated thing. Maybe Olivia could handle it. But she couldn't.

"So tell us about them. I know you don't know us very well, but we can keep secrets you know. It's part of our job. So please!" Olivia said, winking at Casey.

"Well, the first guy is actually Jewish. And he works on Wall Street."

"And?" Casey asked leaning forward eagerly.

"He's amazing – quite insatiable. "

Olivia glanced at Elliot who was clearly annoyed with their topic. But she kept Millie going. "Talented?" Casey prodded.

"Oh, very." Millie replied, giving a little shudder as she seemed to recall one particular instance.

Olivia and Casey exchanged glances then Casey said, "I can see that he seems to be indeed talented."

Millie blushed a bit but then confessed, "Oh yeah, he is. "

"So wait, two guys right? The second one?" Olivia asked.

At that she saw Millie give an almost imperceptible glance towards Elliot. Suddenly, Millie wondered if this was a good idea. But she knew if she didn't continue, they'd suspect something was up. So she was going to make the details as generic as possible.

"Well, if the first one's Jewish, this one's Catholic." The moment the words were out of her mouth, she thought to herself, "What happened to generic details, Millie?"

"So does he have Catholic guilt after the deed?" Casey asked Millie.

Not giving Elliot even the slightest attention, Millie replied, "Oh I think he has guilt all right. But not the Catholic kind. Don't get me wrong, he's really something else. Better than Jewish dude anyday. And Jewish dude is already really talented. But the one thing Jewish dude over Catholic dude?"

"What?" Olivia asked, holding her breath.

"Jewish dude isn't in love with someone else." Millie said.

At that Elliot stood up, unable to take it anymore. He wasn't going to let Millie tell Olivia that he had called her by another name. Even if Olivia and Casey didn't know he was Catholic dude, he did not want that spilled.

"What do you mean? How can he be in love with someone else if he's hooking up with you?" Casey asked.

Elliot was about to interrupt when thankfully, Fin and Munch finally arrived. "Elliot, Liv, Case!" Fin hollered as they approached the group.

"Hey guys!" Casey greeted the two.

"Hey do you guys know Millie Vizcarrondo? She's one of our CSU techs. Millie this is Fin Tutuola and this is John Munch." Olivia introduced Millie.

"Yeah, I've seen you around, though we've never been properly introduced." Fin said, smiling. "It's nice to finally get an official introduction."

Munch approached Millie took her hand and gave it a kiss. "The pleasure is all mine, madam. "

Millie giggled at Munch's silliness.

Munch moved next to Elliot and whispered, "Stabler…nice, Millie's hot!"

"Yeah, she's also crazy. Olivia and Casey have been asking her about her conquests and she told them about me."

"What?" Munch looked shocked.

"No, no, she didn't name me." Elliot whispered, "She called me Catholic guy and she even told Liv and Casey that she thinks Catholic guy is in love with someone else."

"Like Fin said, this should be a fun night."

"For you maybe, not for me." Elliot muttered.

The three guys found themselves together and the three girls found themselves together.

Seeing that the guys were occupied for the moment, Casey took advantage and asked Millie to continue her story about Catholic guy. "So go on. How do you know this guy is in love with someone else?"

"Well, for one thing, the last time we hooked up" Millie admitted wryly, "as he was you know…" She lowered her voice, "coming... he said another girl's name."

"Oh. Well yeah." Olivia said, seeming to sympathize. For a moment she rejoiced at this fact inwardly, but then she realized, she would not be able to ask what name he said. It'd look too weird. For all she knew the name he shouted was Kathy and not hers.

"What did you do?" Casey asked. "Man, I would have kicked him out!"

"Well if he was my boyfriend, I would have definitely kicked him to the curb. But he isn't. He's just a friend with benefits, so I had no right to be jealous. I really wasn't. But I have to admit I was annoyed. I like the guys in my bed to have my name right, you know?"

Casey and Olivia laughed. "That's so true!" Olivia said. She really did like Millie, amazingly. And though she wasn't thrilled that she had been hooking up with Elliot, she was very relieved to hear that Millie was not serious about him.

However, what bothered Olivia more is hearing Millie say that Elliot had shouted another girl's name in the midst of an orgasm. If it was her name he shouted then she'd claim victory. She would finally have the man she's wanted all this time. But what if it was Kathy's name? Or worse, someone she didn't know.

She pondered on it – it was definitely something she needed to discuss with Casey later. However right now, she was going to have fun with the girls and have some more fun with Elliot. It was fun to make him so uncomfortable. Suddenly the cocky Mr. Stabler wasn't so cocky anymore. The minute that the word cocky entered her head, she knew she had to ask Millie and she did.

"So Millie, who was you know? Bigger?"

Casey's eyes bulged at her question. She knew why Olivia had asked even if Millie didn't. To Millie, Olivia and her were just curious in a Sex and the City kind of way.

"Hmmm…" Millie seemed to ponder the question then laughed. "I'm just joking. Catholic guy definitely. He was long and thick."

"Cut?" That was Olivia.

"Oh yeah."

"Just how long and thick are we talking about here?" Casey asked. Olivia poked her at the ribs but then laughed.

"Easily 10 inches hard and I could not encircle his girth with one hand. Hey of course this isn't to say Jewish dude is tiny. Not at all. That guy was about 8 inches or so as well. But not as thick. But it'll do." Millie grinned wickedly. "How about tulip guy? Come on I told you about mine, time to tell about yours."

Olivia thought about it for a minute and then said, "Well he isn't ten inches, but like your Jewish dude, he'll definitely do. About 8 as well and definitely just the right amount of girth to make it good."

"Ack, you guys, enough! I have a non-existent sex life right now. If you guys keep this up, I might just go lesbian and ravage one of you just to have sex again."

They all laughed again. "Hey what do you girls say, we have something stronger than beer?" Millie asked.

"Sure, I'm game." Casey agreed.

"What did you have in mind."

"How about some blowjobs?"

"What!" Olivia gasped.

"Relax Olivia, they're shooters - Bailey's, Kahlua and Vodka on top of each other set on flame which you blow out before you take the shot. After that we can each have a dirty martini on me. Is that good with you guys."

"Millie, can I just say you're my kind of girl?" Casey said.

"Not in that way right?" Millie feigned a worried look.

Casey chuckled. "No I promise you I am straight. Not in that way."

"Phew, I thought I was going to have to get a restraining order." Millie joked. "Anyway let's go get those drinks."

In a nearby table, Elliot was with the Munch and Fin and he looked miserable as he watched Millie having fun with Olivia and Casey.

He could see Olivia glance at him from time to time. At one point she gave him a thumbs up sign asking him if he's okay and he nodded that he was fine.

"So Elliot, how does it feel to have your two girls here at the same time?" Munch asked.

"Yeah dude. Gotta say Millie's hot."

"But so's Olivia." Munch said.

"Yeah, baby girl is smokin' but she's like my sister you know. So Olivia and me that would be like incest."

"I don't think I'll be seeing Millie anymore after this."

"Why not?" Fin asked. "You finally realized that it's Liv you want."

Elliot paused and then finally replied, "To be honest Fin, I've known that for a long time. It's just that, what if she doesn't want me? What if it ruins our partnership? Our friendship? What if she also wants me and it doesn't work out?"

"Too many questions, man…too many what ifs? You can't dwell on those, otherwise you won't ever move."

"Listen to the man, Elliot." Munch jumped into the conversation. "There's only one thing you need to figure out first. You need to be sure of your feelings. Elliot, are you in love with Olivia?"

Elliot looked at Olivia then. And the moment he laid eyes on her, his expression softened. His blue eyes sparkled and a general sense of happiness came upon him. She always had the effect on him. Almost from day 1. And he can now admit why. He was in love with her. Perhaps he had fallen for her from day 1. But what he had with Olivia far surpassed the novelty of a sexual relationship with Millie.

"Yes." There he finally admitted it. He finally said it.

"You owe me a hundred bucks Munch." Fin said.

"You placed a bet on me?"

"Hell yeah. It's been a long standing bet too. About a month after I transferred into SVU from Narcotics, I asked Munch about the two of you. And we made a bet. I told him from the first day I met you guys, I knew. I knew you had the hots for her. And she had the hots for you."

"Hey Fin, double or nothing."

Nah. Besides we have a bet on her too right. You said she'd never say yes to Stabler. I say she wants him just as bad. So be prepared to give me that other hundred bucks too."

"Well you haven't won yet." Munch replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh he will. I'm going to make sure." Elliot replied determined now. No more hesitation and no more fear.

"When?" Fin asked, grinning now.

"Tonight after we leave here. I'll make sure to see her home."

"What about Millie?" Munch asked.

"Well she said so herself, we were casual. And she's been hooking up with someone else other than me, so I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want one last hot night with her before you walk away for good?" Munch asked, playing devil's advocate and also because he didn't want to lose another 100 bucks.

"Munch, shut up!" Fin said in an annoyed voice.

"Come on the girl's hot! It's a fair question. You'd have to have ice water in your veins not to see how hot and sexy she is."

"Yes she is Munch. But Olivia is much sexier than her. At least in my eyes. And she's better suited to me."

"Right on, Stabler." Fin raised his beer to him and drank deeply.

Elliot followed suit while Munch spoke up again. "So does that mean you won't get mad at me if I tap that?"

Elliot and Fin almost choked on their beers. "What?" Elliot sputtered.

"In your dreams, John!" Fin guffawed.

"You guys really know how kill a guy's dream, you know."

Elliot chuckled. "Well Munch, you can always dream."

"Yeah." Finn added, "but that's all it'll be a dream."

"Come on, enough of this, let's join the girls, okay?" Elliot stood up and made his way back to where Olivia, Casey and Millie were.

They all stayed for another two hours. Surprisingly once Elliot loosened up and didn't mind Millie's presence he had fun. He felt free. Because he finally was able to admit something he was never able to before. He loved Olivia. Oh my God, he loved her. He had to keep himself in check because he kept looking at Olivia.

Finally the party broke up. Elliot said that he'd see Olivia home while Fin and Munch who had their car, offered to drive both Millie and Casey home.

As the four left, Olivia turned to Elliot and said, "El, it's okay. You don't have to take me home. I know it's out of your way."

"No I want to, Liv. Plus there's something I need to tell you. I need to tell you now, before I lose my nerve."

"What?" Liv looked into his deep blue eyes, searching for answers.

They were still in the street just near the entrance of the bar off of Sullivan. Sullivan was actually a nice street and quieter than Bleeker. They stood near a lamp post and Olivia was quiet while she waited for Elliot to continue.

"What is it El?" Olivia asked again, never breaking eye contact with her partner.

"Liv, I…oh fuck this." He took a step towards her, closing the gap between them and kissed her.

_**Finally! So what happens next? Will Elliot realize what he did and freak out? Will they come clean with each other about Millie and about "Chris"? Hopefully I can update soon. In the meantime, reviews are very much appreciated please! **_

_**New chapters of this as well as Turning the Page and hopefully, Stuck will be up by Monday morning eastern time I hope if not sooner.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**A/N: Law & Order SVU and its characters are Dick Wolf's.**_

_**Okay so guys, we come to the last chapter. I really had fun with this story. I hope you like the conclusion I've brought this story to. I think this is the perfect ending. A perfect blend of smut and fluff. Enjoy and please review! **_

At first, Olivia was so shocked that she didn't respond. Then it sank in. Elliot was kissing her. And his lips soft yet firm and insistent, were urging her to kiss him back. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to his and the moment it did, his tongue plunged into her mouth tasting her and playing with hers.

They stood there just kissing, unaware of the people walking past them, wrapped up in each other. When they finally broke apart, both had silly grins on their face. Both were flushed from pleasure and happiness.

For a while they just faced each other, holding each other's hands. If someone saw them for afar, one would think that these were two college age kids, giddy in the aftermath of their first kiss.

Then, both started to talk at the same time.

"El, I…"

"Liv…"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"You go ahead, Liv." Elliot said, almost shyly.

Olivia looked straight into Elliot's blue eyes that were sparkling with joy as he returned her gaze. She smiled up at him and then releasing one of his hands, she put her hand on his cheek and whispered, "Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?"

"Really?" Elliot's tone held a question.

Olivia nodded. "We need to talk, Elliot."

"I know." Elliot smiled.

"Not here. You okay to come with me to my place?" Olivia invited, still holding his hand.

Elliot nodded and then kissed her softly on the lips again. "Yes." He whispered.

"Good."

They grabbed a passing cab and thankfully there was little traffic now and they were at Olivia's place in Alphabet City in less than 15 minutes.

As they entered her apartment, Elliot grabbed Olivia again and started kissing her again. This time his kisses were urgent and fervent. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth and Olivia returned his kisses just as passionately. Seven years of suppressing the urges, of not yielding to temptation came crashing down on them.

The next thing they knew they were in Olivia's couch and Olivia was pinned beneath Elliot. He broke their kiss and he looked straight into her eyes. Olivia smiled at what she saw in Elliot's gaze. His blue eyes were bright with emotion and it went straight to her heart. She pulled him down and gave him a slow gentle kiss. Elliot groaned and Olivia felt his hand start to travel and go under her blouse.

At that, Olivia pulled gently away and spoke up. "El, wait. Please don't take this the wrong way, but before I take leave of my senses, we need to talk."

Elliot groaned as he didn't want to stop kissing Olivia. But he knew she was right. So he got up from his position and helped Liv up to a sitting position.

There was silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was almost like they couldn't believe that they were here now, with each other like this.

Olivia stood up and told Elliot, "El, I'm just going to freshen up okay? There's a bottle of white wine in the fridge and glasses in my cupboard. Can you get them and pour us some wine while I freshen up?"

"Sure, Liv." Elliot replied, standing up as well. "But before you go…"

"Yes?"

Elliot pulled her into another kiss, and Olivia could feel her head spinning in the deliciousness of his kisses. But reluctantly she put the brakes on it and pulled away. "Wine. I'll be right back."

Elliot groaned again and then just laughed. "Hurry up, okay?"

"I will." She smiled at him and walked into her bedroom.

While Olivia was in the bedroom, Elliot walked over to her kitchen and did as she instructed. As he was pouring the wine, his cell phone beeped. He took out his cell phone and looked at it. It was a text from Millie. He was reluctant at first to read her text but then decided he should just read it.

Hi Elliot. I know all that girl talk was making you uncomfortable earlier. I know you didn't want me to come but I'm glad I did. Elliot, I know we can't see each other anymore. It's nothing you did. But it was obvious to me tonight that you're crazy about Olivia. She's a lucky girl. Go and get her before you lose her to whoever she's dating right now. Okay? Thank you for the fun times. I'll see you around. Good luck with Olivia!"

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief when he read her message and grinned." I will definitely go and get her, Millie," he thought.

Looking at the direction of Olivia's bedroom, he saw that she was still not out and typed out a reply text. Thanks, Millie. It WAS fun while it lasted. Wish me luck. I hope I don't strike out. See you around."

He pressed send and then a few moments later, he got a reply from Millie. You won't strike out. You can't. I made a bet with Fin and Munch and I don't want to lose a hundred dollars. So you better not strike out.

Elliot chuckled as he read the text. This time he didn't reply. He put his cell phone in his pocket and then grabbed the two glasses of wine back to the living room.

He sat back down and he was still chuckling to himself when he heard Olivia's voice behind him. "El, what's so funny?"

Elliot turned to face her. His laughter faded and his jaw dropped when he saw Olivia Blood rushed to his face as he took in his partner in front of him. Her shoulder length brown hair fell down in waves. Her face was free of make up except for lip gloss and her outfit. Oh my God. He could feel his cock twitch as he took in her outfit. She was wearing black lace boy shorts and the black and red corset he had helped her choose at Barneys. Her feet were bare free from any sort of shoes and her legs seemed to go on forever.

Olivia laughed softly at the look on his face. "I take it that you like my outfit, El."

Mutely, Elliot nodded.

"Good. Because when I got this, I thought of you. I got this for you."

"What? But you told me…" Elliot's voice trailed off.

Olivia sat down on the couch beside Elliot, grabbed one glass of wine and gave it to him. Like a robot, he took it from her, her eyes never leaving her. Olivia then got the other glass, crossed her legs and then finally spoke, "Like I said, we need to talk. But before that, El, let's toast."

"To what?" His voice was a croak.

"To new beginnings. To us." Olivia's voice was soft and she looked directly at him, waiting for his response.

Elliot smiled at her words and he clinked his glass with hers. "To new beginnings. To us."

They drank and when she was done, Olivia put her glass down. She faced Elliot once again, "Elliot I'm just going to go and say it before I lose my nerve."

Elliot saw that she was nervous and he wanted to reassure her that she had nothing to be nervous about, so he took her hands in his.

Olivia took a deep breath and then took the plunge. "El, I am so in love with you." She looked into his deep blue eyes as she spoke, never breaking her gaze. "I have been in love you for such a long time."

"Liv, I…" Elliot tried to speak as an ear to ear grin broke on his face.

"Wait, El, please let me finish."

"Okay, Liv."

Olivia exhaled and when she saw her hands in his, she seemed to gather courage. "El, there was never a Chris. I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie to you."

"What?" Elliot exclaimed. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You see…oh gosh, this is embarrassing."

"Liv, you know you have nothing to be embarrassed about, right?" Elliot told her, gently but firmly.

"Well, you see El about a couple of weeks ago, I got what I thought was a late night call from you. I was home alone and I thought we had caught a case and so I answered the call. Only you weren't on the other side of the line."

Elliot looked confused and prodded her. "What do you mean? I don't think I've called you late at night in a while, Liv. No offense…"

Olivia shook her head and replied, "None taken, El. Anyway, I can see you're confused so this was probably all an accident, but when I answered the phone call from you or at least the call that I thought was from you, since the caller ID on my iPhone said it was you, at first I didn't hear anything. So you know how many psychos we encounter in our jobs, so I thought you might be in trouble and so I put the phone on speaker and on full volume."

Elliot was beginning to have a bad feeling about this. He could not have accidentally dialed her while he was…no…that couldn't have happened. "When was this?"

"I don't remember exactly. I think a couple of weeks ago. I think it was a Monday or a Tuesday. But anyway, like I said I didn't hear anything at first but then I heard something.""

Color flooded into Olivia's face but she continued. She needed to be open to him about everything now. She didn't want to keep any secrets from him ever.

"What did you hear Liv?" Elliot knew he looked a little anxious.

"El, you were with someone and you were…you know. I could hear her. She was saying…she said your name and I could hear you too…" Olivia's cheeks were flushed.

"Oh my God!" Elliot let go of her hands then and covered his face.

"El. No, no." She took hold of his wrists, pulling them down and then cradled his face in her hands. "El, I'm not telling you this to humiliate you. I wanted to tell you this because I need to explain myself. And because I don't want us to have any secrets from each other. Okay? I'm not mad."

Still embarrassed, Elliot just nodded. "Okay?" Olivia repeated.

"Okay." Elliot whispered.

"Elliot, it was that night that I finally admitted to myself how in love I was with you. I realized I wanted to be that girl. I wanted to be the one making you cry out like that. But I had always played the friend card. The partner card. I was always so scared to ruin things with you. But that night, I realized if I continued to do that to be scared and all, my chance could pass me by and I could lose you forever to someone else."

Elliot looked at Olivia. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, what she was saying. It was like a dream come true. This time it was Elliot who took her by the wrists and gently put her hands down. This time it was him who cupped her face in his hands. He caressed her soft, smooth cheeks as he looked at her in wonderment. This beautiful woman had just confessed that she was in love with him. How could he be so lucky? "Liv, you could never lose me. That's impossible - because almost from day one, I already lost myself to you. And since then, I lose myself to you more each day. Olivia Benson, I am so in love with you too. I love you so much. And I'm so sorry it had to take…" he swallowed, still mortified and regretful at the thought, "….what it did to come to this. I should have told you long ago. But I was scared too."

Tears glistened in Olivia's eyes. "El, it was always you. After I heard you on the phone, I had to do something. I couldn't just stand by and so… like I said, there was never a Chris…."

Elliot put a finger on her lips. "Sssh…stop, Liv. You don't need to say anything else. My divorce is all but final. I love you and I don't know what I did to get so lucky, but you said you love me too. And that's all that matters. "

"I love you Elliot Stabler."

"I love you , Olivia Benson."

They smiled at each other in seeming wonder again and then as if a magnetic force drew them together, suddenly they were kissing again. Their kissing was urgent, hot and full of passion and longing. Seven long years of suppressed urges were bubbling to the surface, this time not to be stopped. Elliot's tongue sought out Olivia's as he tasted her sweet lips, her soft mouth.

Olivia moaned and when Elliot heard her, he nearly growled in pleasure. His cock hardened as he felt her pressing upward against him. He broke away from their kiss and with a single motion he scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom.

He gently laid her down on her bed and before he joined her, he stood there and looked at her. He gazed down at her from head to toe, taking in Olivia's immense beauty – the smooth silkiness of her caramel skin, the gloss of her brown hair, those full breasts pushed up to their limit and those endless legs. Just looking at her made him all the more harder. He took off his shirt and pants hurriedly. Briefly, Olivia saw the outline of his arousal against his boxer briefs and the sight of its size outlined against his underwear made her wet.

Elliot climbed into bed and he spread Olivia's legs as he kneeled in between them. Then he lowered his lips to her again and captured her full mouth in his. Olivia's mouth opened as his tongue darted into her, playing with her tongue and sucking on her lower lip.

"Oh God, El!" Olivia moaned in pleasure. "Please make love to me."

Elliot needed no further invitation. He moved away from her mouth and began to trace butterfly kisses on her neck down to the tops of her breasts. He gently licked the tops of her breasts that were being pushed up by the corset and Liv gasped in pleasure. "You're so beautiful, Liv." He murmured, his hands going to her back, beginning to unhook the corset. There were many hooks but finally he got them all unhooked and he almost gasped at the beauty of her breasts standing at attention beneath him.

Elliot could not suppress the groan that ripped through him as he lowered his mouth into her peaked nipples. He sucked on it hard and Olivia gasped again. The pleasure she felt from that one shot all the way to her pussy and she felt a pool of wetness come out of her.

Elliot continued to ravage her breast and he alternately sucked hard and licked gently. Olivia's hands were gripping her bed sheets tightly and her body was arching up, her hips and pelvis insistent in their intent to make contact with Elliot.

But Elliot did not want to hurry. He was so hard and he could feel pre-cum on his cock but he controlled himself. "Elliot! Please…" Olivia pleaded.

"Not yet, baby." He said. "Let's take this slow. Okay?"

Olivia smiled then nodded. "Okay."

With that, Elliot proceeded to pay homage to her other breast. He sucked hard again then licked her gently. He did this over and over and each time he did that, Olivia got more and more aroused.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she lowered her hand in between them and slipped it under his boxer brief, grabbing his cock. Olivia moaned as she held his cock and realized the size and girth of it. For a brief moment she remembered Millie describing it "About ten inches and so thick that my hand could not encircle it fully". Chuckling now a bit, she started sliding her hand as best as she could up and down his engorged shaft. She felt the wetness of the pre-cum on its head and she placed her palm on it and then when the cum had wet her hand she used it as a lubricant to make her hand motions smoother and more pleasurable.

Elliot bucked at her actions and he sat up as, tearing himself from her breast. "Oh God, Liv. Fuck that feels good."

"I want to see you, Elliot." Olivia whispered, an eager plea in her tone. Then without waiting for his answer, she shoved his boxer briefs down and her eyes widened at her first sight of Elliot's cock. He was huge. He was indeed about ten inches and true enough when she was sliding her hand up and down on it earlier her fingers were not able to meet given his girth.

She took control then and flipped them over. She held his cock with both hands in seeming awe. Then she began to slide her both her hands up and down his cock. "Liv, please." Elliot said, his voice full of yearning.

Olivia lowered her mouth and leveled it with Elliot's very hard and erect cock. Then slowly, deliberately she licked Elliot's cock from bottom to top. When she reached the top her tongue circled around its head before she took the head to give it a little suck. The she lowered her mouth a bit further and she gently licked his balls which were drawn so tight. Elliot uttered a few choice curses and moaned. "God, Liv. Fuck, that's so fucking good."

Olivia smiled to herself as she began the slow deliberate licking of his shaft again from bottom to top and then this time, when she reached the top, she opened her mouth wide and took him into her mouth. She hummed as she went up and down his cock with her wet mouth and it was all he could do not to come in her mouth. But he did not want to come there, so he held to whatever last vestige of control he had and he gently pulled her up.

He took control once again and laid Olivia back down on the bed. He raised her arms up and pinned them on top of her head as he trailed kisses once again from her neck until he reached the top of her panties. He then sat up and he put one hand in between her legs and through her panty, he started to rub her very wet slit.

"You're soaking wet, Liv." Elliot's voice was filled with desire.

Olivia looked at him through a half lidded gaze and replied huskily, "Elliot, please I want you."

"Almost there, sweetheart." Elliot whispered huskily.

"I love you." Olivia told him tenderly.

"I love you." Elliot replied just as tenderly. Then, it was as if a floodgate was opened in him at that moment and all of sudden, he couldn't wait any longer. He shoved her panties down and exposed her bare pussy. He took one finger and gently touched her wet slit. Olivia pushed up making him enter her slightly with his finger. Fuck, she was so wet.

He pushed one finger in and he was met with a tightness and wetness that had never encountered before. "Fuck, Liv, you're tight and wet."

"Elliot please. Take me."

Elliot did not reply and instead, he lowered his head and he gave her wet slit a very leisurely lick. Then as Olivia practically screamed in pleasure, he plunge his tongue in between her folds and explore her pussy. "You taste so good, baby." He then sought her clitoris and finding it, he licked and sucked it. Olivia bucked below him and grabbed his head. "Oh God, El, you're gonna make me cum. Please I want you inside me when I cum."

Elliot lost all control then and finally adhered to her wishes. "Baby, I'm going to slow, okay. You're so tight and I'm big."

Olivia nodded feverishly, and she was restless under him. Her control was slipping away and as Elliot tried to slow it down for her, Olivia put her hands around his cock and guided it into her eagerly. As he breached her entrance she gasped in momentary pain.

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot was concerned.

"It's okay Elliot. You're big so it's a little tight but fuck, it feels good. Put it all the way in Elliot. I want all of you inside me now." Olivia pleaded.

Slowly, Elliot obeyed and inch by inch he entered Olivia until his entire length was in her. For a moment, they were still – him trying to get used to her tightness and wetness and her trying to get used to his size and girth inside. Even in their stillness, the sensations both were feeling were unimaginably wonderful. It was pure pleasure. "Oh my God, El, you feel so good inside me baby. But you gotta move."

Once again, Elliot obeyed. He started to pump and thrust, slowly and deliberately. He wanted Olivia to feel the love he had for her with every stroke. He locked his blue eyes into hers and told her, "Baby, keep your eyes on me. Okay? Baby, I love you. I am yours always. Oh God, Liv, you're so tight, I'm not gonna last."

"God, El, that's it!" Olivia cried. "Right there, oh El, you feel so fucking good. So good, I love you. I'm yours always. Oh please, El. More right there. Don't stop."

Elliot continued to thrust and pump, faster and faster, his eyes ever leaving hers. They remained locked into each other's gaze. Olivia could feel her orgasm building. "Oh God, El, I'm close."

"Me, too, Liv. So fucking tight. And wet..you're so wet. Fuck Liv, I'm gonna cum." Elliot uttered a curse and a prayer and then shouted, "Oh Liv, Liv, Liv, I love you. Oh God, so good! Liv!" At that, Elliot spilled his semen inside Olivia.

When Olivia felt his semen spill inside her, it triggered her own orgasm. She cried, "Elliot, I'm coming! Oh my God! So good, El. Keep going, oh yes, yes, yes! El I love you. Yes! Oh god!" Olivia bucked up and still looking at Elliot she grabbed him his ass and dug her fingers on them as she came.

When their consecutive orgasms subsided, Elliot still inside Olivia, collapsed on top of her. They were both sweaty and they smelled of sex. After a few moments of trying to catch their breath, Elliot lifted his head and met Olivia's gaze again. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, El." She smiled at him. "Wow!"

"Wow!" Elliot echoed, smiling as well.

Olivia shifted from under him and he realized he was still on top of her. He gently rolled off to her side and then spooned her. For a few minutes, they were just like that, silent, content, sated. Then suddenly, Elliot spoke up, "Hey Liv, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She turned around and they were face to face. "What is it?"

"So who sent you the tulips?"

Olivia laughed then blushed. "Casey."

Elliot chuckled. "I should have known."

"Are you mad?"

"Nope, I should be thanking her. It was those flowers that drove me to ask you for drinks that night."

"I know." Olivia smiled. "Now it's my turn. I have a question for you?"

"Sure, Liv, what is it?" Elliot asked, taking her hand in his.

"Can we do what just did again?" Olivia asked, smiling and looking at him with big innocent eyes.

At that all Elliot could do was laugh out loud and then grabbing her, he proceeded to grant her wish.

That night, Olivia and Elliot slept in each other's arms for the first time. And for the first time in a long while for both of them, they slept well. Because they now had each other.

The next day Munch and Fin and Casey all got photo messages on their cell phones. There were two photos attached. Photo one was Olivia kissing Elliot on the cheek and the second one was the opposite – it was Elliot kissing Olivia on the cheek.

They also got the same message:

Had to keep that G-rated but you guys get the picture(no pun intended). We know you guys made bets on us. So whoever bet on us, congratulations you've made bank, time to collect.

P.S. Don't tell Cragen yet. Thanks.

El and Liv

End.

_**A/N: That's it, folks! Hope you like the ending. I do have another ending in mind. I will try to write it soon and post it as an alternative ending. As always please review. **_

_**I will be updating Stuck and Turning the Page soon. **_


End file.
